Three Traits
by sinomin
Summary: It's the middle of the night, two birds are watching Vampire Diaries, and Robin just has to know; Why does Raven think Damon is so hot? RobRae.


**Hey, so this random idea popped in my head, I played around with it a bit (okay, a lot) and came up with this. I don't know if I'm allowed to talk about other shows like this in fanfics, so if I can or can't please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or Vampire Diaries!!**

* * *

Robin sat on the couch, flipping through channels lazily. It was late in the night, and all the titans were in bed except for the boy wonder. He always came out and flipped through channels whenever he couldn't sleep. It always seemed to make him feel drowsy for some reason. It was dark and quiet in the common room, save when Robin would land on a loud channel. The big window TV was the only light source in the room.

He jumped slightly as he heard the doors open, but quickly relaxed once he turned his head to see Raven heading sluggishly for the kitchen. Returning to his channel surfing, he heard her preparing some tea for herself. A few minutes later he felt her take a seat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yep," He stated simply, still flipping through channels aimlessly. It was silent for awhile between the two.

"Hey, go back," Raven suddenly said, startling Robin out of his thoughts. He flipped back a few channels before she told him to stop, leaving the two watching…

"Vampire Diaries?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow, which ended up making one side of his mask bigger than the other. Raven shrugged, her violet eyes watching the screen for a few seconds before saying anything.

"I like this episode. It's the one where Elena convinces Bonnie and her grandmother to open the tomb for Damon so he can look for Catherine," She informed him as if it were the plainest thing in the world. He looked at her strangely.

"Uh… What?" Robin asked, thoroughly confused. Normally he wouldn't care and would just let her watch her show, but for some reason he felt compelled to talk to her. Raven had to take another sip of tea to hide her grin, sensing confusion swimming around him. She decided to see just how confused she could make him.

"Yeah, see, Elena, who isn't a vampire, is dating Stefan who is a vampire. Stefan is Damon's brother by the way. Damon is also a vampire, and he wants Catherine, who was also a vampire and looks just like Elena, freed from a tomb she was trapped in years ago because people found out she was a vampire and saw her as a threat. Bonnie--"

"Okay," Robin stopped her, suddenly regretting even asking as his mind was spinning, trying to make sense of what she had told him, "You don't have to go on." Raven smirked, satisfied as she turned back to watch her show.

"That's Damon," She said a little while later, indicating to a tough looking guy on screen. Robin looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"And you felt you needed to share this?" Robin asked playfully.

"You seemed interested a few seconds ago, and he's my favourite character," She stated. Robin shifted his sight to the guy on the screen, sizing him up for a few seconds.

"Why is he your favourite character?" Robin asked, truly curious.

"They make him out to be kind of a jerk, but he's just misunderstood. They show that a lot in this episode. I guess I can connect to him somehow," She shrugged tiredly. Robin was about to say something when she cut him off. "I also think he's kind of hot."

Robin's eyes grew three times their size at this as his head completely whipped around to look at her. He had _**NEVER**_ pictured Raven saying anything like that. It just wasn't her, he thought. Then he reminded himself she was a teenager just as he was. Raven, noticing his sudden silence, turned to see him looking at her almost stunned.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Robin couldn't help but think she looked adorable. He quickly shook that thought from his head and shrugged, turning back to the screen. He had felt strange when she said that, and it wasn't just because it was an un-Raven like statement. No, this felt almost like… jealously.

"I don't think he's all that hot…" Robin grumbled.

"Well that's good," Raven said. His eyes shifted over to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well if you had said you thought he was hot as well I would be a bit worried," She stated, yawning. He laughed slightly, then turned serious.

"What do you see in him that makes him so hot?" He inquired.

"There's three trait's that I think are hot, and he's got all three," She said, setting her empty mug on the counter in the kitchen with her powers before stretching out to lay on her side, her feet resting right next to Robin's thigh. Her cloak covered her body like a blanket and she looked ready to fall asleep.

"You tired?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Mhm. That tea always makes me tired quickly," She said, sounding more and more drowsy as her eyes drifted shut. Deciding to let her fall asleep, he turned his head back to watch the television. A few minutes later, he was reminded of his question as Damon was shown on the screen again.

"Raven," He said, quiet enough not to wake her if she was sleeping, but loud enough for her to hear if she wasn't.

"Hmm," She replied, and Robin wondered if she would be able to answer coherently.

"What are the three traits you think are hot in a guy," He asked, almost sounding eager. There were a few seconds of silence before she replied.

"He's… muscular… nn…. I like… dark, messy hair… nnd… especially… blue eyes.." She mumbled.

Robin's eyes went wide in shock as an almost excited feeling ran through him. Quickly, green-gloved hands flew to his muscular torso, resting there for a few seconds before he ran them both through his black messy hair. Finally his hands, ever so slowly, reached up and peeled off his black and white mask, revealing wide, blue eyes.


End file.
